Triple Trouble
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: A one, and a two, and three! They all want to grab me! I'm feeling so shaky! What's this? There's more than one? ...more than one Axel! - PWP


-1  
AN: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. HERE, HAVE SOME AKUROKU.

After a good night's rest Roxas knew that he would be able to get up early that next morning and go about that new mission Xemnas wanted him to do. Roxas had just enjoyed a delectable meal of mashed potatoes, rice and salad- but there was something rather odd that happened because none of the other organization members had gone to dinner at all. It truly made Roxas wonder as he strolled down the long corridors and back to his room.

Roxas took a sigh of air as he reached his bedroom, pushing a gloved hand through his blond spikes as he opened the door. Roxas's eyes widened a bit when he entered a pitch black dark room and he wondered why it was so dark in here because he swore he remembered he had turned on a light before he left his room that morning.

Roxas went to go and step blindly forward in search of the light switch, but he halted when he ran right into something - something that felt much like the fabric of his organization coat except on a body.

"Good evening, Roxas..." murmured that one voice.

"Axel? What're you doing? It's really dark in here," Roxas responded calmly.

But then Roxas heard that same exact voice _again_ except it was right next to his ear, instead of the voice heard that was just directly in front of him.

"Glad you could join us..." breathed the voice again, right into Roxas's ear before teeth nipped just slightly on the shell of Roxas's ear.

Roxas gasped gently at the touch and whirled around right as light had been turned on into the room. Not only was it light, but it was firelight, glowing in a large amount of candles situated all around the room. Roxas went to whirl around to see who had whispered into his ear, and immediately his eyes landed on the form of no other than Roxas's friend Axel, smirking quite widely at him. Roxas went to say something like, 'why are you in my room?' but a hand suddenly slapped right over his mouth. Roxas instantly smelled that aroma of wood smoke, which was exactly how Axel smelled.

Roxas, quite confused, looked slowly up over his shoulder and saw no other than _another_ Axel standing directly behind him with his gloved hand clamped tightly over Roxas's mouth. Roxas paused a moment, eyes wide as he began to look between the _two_, yes TWO, Axels in the room with him.

"Hey, you guys, be gentle with him," came yet another voice. And then, out of nowhere it seemed, a third Axel appeared, situating himself in between the other two Axels looking thoroughly concerned about Roxas.

"Oh don't worry..." the second Axel purred in front of Roxas, stepping slowly and rather seductively over to Roxas. The redhead finally stopped directly in front of the blond and reached out to brush his hand underneath Roxas's chin, smirking at him widely. "We'll be really gentle with him..."

"Fuck, I'm horny!" growled the first Axel behind Roxas and Roxas actually let out a shocked cry when he felt the first Axel rub his groin indulgently against Roxas's rear.

Immediately when Roxas felt this he struggled hard and busted free of Axel 1's grip, eyes painfully wide as he stared between the three Axels in great fear. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Roxas shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Why are there THREE of you!?"

Axel 2 chuckled slyly and slid over to Roxas again, "Relax, beautiful...there's nothing to be worried about...you're in good hands."

"Um, yeah right!" Roxas exclaimed. "It's hard enough walking around this castle with just _one_ Axel! Now there are three of them here?! There's no way in hell I'm staying here!"

Roxas quickly spun around and reached for the door...but for some insane reason it just wouldn't open. Roxas cringed and strained as hard as he could on the handle, trying his absolute best to open the door but it refused to do so. Roxas kicked it out of frustration.

Axel 3 suddenly rushed forward towards Roxas and wrapped rather gentle arms around Roxas's body, "Please, Roxas, don't leave...we want you here so bad... I'll take good care of you...I _promise..._"

Roxas looked over at the redhead behind him and actually felt his body leaning back into Axel 3's arms, finding them to be far too comforting. Quite suddenly, Axel 3 had scooped Roxas up into his arms causing Roxas to cry out in surprise as the redhead strolled over towards Roxas's bed where he then laid Roxas down gently on the mattress.

Roxas's cheeks were flushed slightly as he stared up into Axel 3's eyes, shuddering slightly when Axel 3 stroked the blond's cheek.

"Look, I don't have time for foreplay!" barked Axel 1 as he shoved Axel 3 out of the way. "I'm gonna fuck the cutie right now!"

Before Roxas, or any of the other Axels could say anything, Axel 1 had climbed over Roxas and was rolling the blond over onto his stomach. Roxas whimpered and squirmed a bit- okay, he didn't want THAT right now!

"Patience, please," cooed Axel 2, rolling his eyes as he watched Axel 3 shift around on two feet and looked ready to cry _for_ Roxas. "We'll all get time with him. If we rush anything this night just won't be fun!"

Axel 2 placed his hands on his hips and sniggered to himself, "Personally, I'm just looking for a mind-blowing blowjob, please--"

"You are SUCH a wuss!" Axel 1 scoffed as he actually went to pull down Roxas's leather pants. "How can you _not_ want to just fuck that tight ass of his?"

"I-Is anyone possibly thinking about how Roxas maybe will feel?" muttered Axel 3. "I honestly just wanna show Roxas some pleasure, and please quit cursing!"

"DON'T _I_ GET A SAY IN THIS!?" Roxas shouted, bolting upright.

"Quiet, babe, we're discussing how to do you good," Axel 1 said, pushing Roxas back down against the mattress.

Roxas growled angrily into the sheets and suddenly turned once again onto his back and shoved his leg right into Axel 1's side, knocking the lecherous redhead off Roxas and possibly giving him time to escape - maybe the door will work again!

But before Roxas could reach the door, Axel 2 had prevented him from it. The slick redhead had firmly but gently grabbed Roxas around the waist, halting the keybearer immediately, blue and green locking together. Axel grinned slyly at his blond prize and quickly pressed his lips to Roxas's mouth in a rather lustful but also passionate kiss.

Roxas's eyes fluttered a bit before they closed all the way at the sudden way he was kissed like this, Axel 2's lips just simply ravishing the blond's moist lips, it made Roxas's whole body feel tingly and he unfortunately felt his pants become a bit tighter.

Roxas gasped and pulled away, blushing very darkly, "I don't want to..."

"It'll feel good..." breathed Axel 2 suggestively, eyes half-lidded. "Just trust me, Roxas..."

"Well, I sure as hell don't trust you..." Roxas murmured irritably.

"Lemme guess, you don't trust me?" Axel 1 growled from where he knelt on the bed.

"I don't even SEE you, let alone trust you!" Roxas snapped.

"How about me!" Axel 3 exclaimed with a smile, his hand in the air. "Do you trust me, Roxas?"

Roxas paused a moment and stared at Axel 3, his lips pursed, "Maybe."

"Yes!" Axel 3 smiled happily, like this was just the best thing in the world.

"Come on, Roxas..." cooed Axel 2, leaning even closer to the blond. "I _know_ you'll enjoy it..."

"You don't know--ah!"

Before Roxas could finish Axel 2 had gripped Roxas through his pants and was fondling the slowly hardening bulge there, and this rubbing sensation caused Roxas to feel weak at the knees. Roxas's eyes closed and he moaned reluctantly, earning a chuckle from Axel 2, where he then leaned down to kiss Roxas's mouth again. While Axel 2 was gently rubbing the hardening shaft in Roxas's pants, Axel 3 took the liberty of daintily pecking Roxas across the neck, his only goal to make Roxas feel as good as possible.

Axel 1 sighed grumpily on the bed with his arms crossed as he watched the two other Axels already having fun. Axel 1 felt defeated as he found himself stepping over to them and standing behind Roxas where he then reached around to pull down the zipper on Roxas's coat, bringing it down very quickly and recklessly at first before Axel 2 placed his free hand over Axel 1's hand in an attempt to tell him to go slower. Axel 1 did without wanting to and went slower, eventually getting Roxas's coat off where it then fell off the blond's shoulders and to the floor.

Axel 2 pulled away after much kissing of Roxas's mouth and Axel 1 hurriedly took his place, going tongue first to Roxas's shuddering mouth. Axel 2 reached for Roxas's hands - in which one had been lazily holding onto to Axel 2 and Axel 3's necks - and he began to slowly pull off Roxas's leather gloves with his teeth. Axel 3 had been delicately making small almost not that noticeable markings on Roxas's neck and shoulder the whole time until Roxas's coat had been discarded he began kissing down Roxas's arm and then to his fingertips.

Axel 1 seemed to be enjoying this 'kissing' stuff a lot as his tongue explored Roxas's mouth, the blond's barely open and his own tongue actually exploring back as their teeth clashed together and their tongues fought. Roxas let out a soft but cute cry when he felt Axel 2 drag a bare palm down Roxas's chest, mischievously pinching Roxas's pert nipples for what felt like a very long time until he reached Roxas's pants.

Axel 2 smirked delightedly to himself as he dropped onto his knees and pulled down Roxas's pants and saw that almost fully erect bulge underneath his underwear twitch for attention. Roxas wailed gently against Axel 1's mouth, the persistent redhead that was kissing him had placed two hands on either side of Roxas's head to keep him still and from backing away when Axel 2 had given a hard nuzzle to Roxas's now fully hard arousal.

Now that Axel 3 had kissed pretty much every part of Roxas's upper right side of his body he began to kiss down Roxas's throat, carefully rolling his tongue out over Roxas's collar bone and then licking down Roxas's chest, swirling his tongue firmly against Roxas's perky nipples. Roxas moaned breathlessly against Axel 1's mouth, feeling the need for air come as Axel 1 finally pulled away but to then bite down on the left side of Roxas's neck while one of his hands slipped down to grope one of the cheeks of Roxas's rear end, his long fingers pressing firmly into the soft skin.

After Axel 2 had gotten Roxas turned on greatly by just rubbing him through his underwear he pulled down Roxas's tight fitting shorts-like underwear and gave an experimental lick to the head of Roxas's erection. Roxas immediately reacted, eyes shooting wide and back arching as he let out a long little moan.

"P-Please...no more..." Roxas begged, his body trembling.

Axel 2 only smirked and took the head of Roxas's length into his mouth and began to slowly bob his head back and forth. Roxas gasped out desperately and then let out a shrill little cry when he felt Axel 1 press his hand fully against the crease of Roxas's back end, his index and middle fingers pushing forward slightly against the blond's entrance.

"N-No..." Roxas panted, eyes glazed. "I c-can't...please..." Roxas next words were cut off when Axel 3 decided to kiss Roxas, kissing him so gently it made Roxas nearly fall at how sweetly gentle it was. Axel 3 treated Roxas's mouth with care, never using his tongue and just kissing the blond's lips with utter passion. Roxas moaned happily against Axel 3's mouth and now he finally decided that Axel 3 was probably his favorite so far - Axel 2 was just weird, and Axel 1 was just an ass.

Roxas's cried out timidly against Axel 2's mouth when he felt Axel 1 press not one, not two, but three fingers into him all at once. Axel 1 groaned lowly at the feeling of such tight and warm muscles clenching around him and he leaned down towards Roxas's ear and whisper heavily to him, "I can't wait to fuck you, Roxas..."

"What makes you think you get to take him?" Axel 3 spoke gently as he pulled away to let Roxas breathe.

"Didn't you just say that you only want to pleasure _him_?" Axel 1 almost growled.

"It's because I could show him much pleasure if I did it..." Axel 3 said with a slight smile.

"Will you two shut up?" sighed Axel 2 after he had thought he sucked Roxas good enough without letting the boy release. "You can pleasure him by giving him a blowjob- he gets to take him." Axel 2 pointed right at Axel 1 and Axel 1 looked the happiest he ever had been that night.

"N-No, wait a minute..." Roxas stuttered.

"No more waiting, Roxas," Axel 1 said as he began to drag Roxas backwards towards the bed. "I _have_ been waiting, and I'm ready for the main event please!"

Once Axel 1 had gotten to the edge of the bed he slowly sat down onto it and pulled Roxas onto his lap and Roxas immediately felt the intense hardness of Axel 1's erection underneath his pants. He gasped gently when he felt Axel 1 actually thrust up against Roxas even while he was still hidden in his trousers.

With a quick little zip of his pants, Axel 1 had freed his arousal, which was throbbing so much. Roxas swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder and saw just the size of Axel 1's length and he gasped out, "That can't fit all inside me!"

"Ohhh, yes it will..." Axel 1 grinned rather evilly as he lifted Roxas up a little. "I'll show you that I can fit completely inside you, Roxas..."

Axel 1 chuckled behind a closed mouth before he then lowered Roxas down onto his erection, rather swiftly at that, and had embedded himself all the way to the hilt. Roxas cried out loudly immediately, eyes wide as he felt his body stretch to accommodate Axel 1's impressive size.

"Okayy, I guess it's time," Axel 2 smirked delightedly as he watched Roxas's face when he was filled by Axel 1. Axel 2 then glanced at Axel 3 - his face looking slightly turned on and slightly worried that Axel 1 could've been hurting Roxas at the same time - and said hollowly, "You can do whatever you want."

While Axel 1 occupied himself by doing a few bouncing thrusts into Roxas, Axel 2 quickly, but gracefully, had pulled down his pants just enough to free his own arousal, and he was just as big as Axel 1.

"Okay, you heard what I wanted earlier, Roxy," Axel 2 smiled as he stepped nearer to Roxas.

Roxas couldn't speak, he was too overwhelmed with the feeling of Axel 1 inside of him to comprehend anything else as desperate gasping cries left him as he was thrusted up into. Axel 2 cocked his mouth when he got no reaction from Roxas but just instead decided to do it himself. Axel 2 promptly stepped forward and gently pulled Roxas's head back and pushed his length into the blond's open moaning mouth. Roxas's eyes widened a bit when Axel 2 did this, and he even moaned a little when Axel 2 began to move Roxas's head for him.

Axel 3 shuffled around nervously, trying to figure out what to do. Yes, he had his own aching arousal in his pants but more than anything he wanted to make Roxas feel good before himself. It was a rather arousing sight to watch Roxas be filled in both the mouth and rear by two men who looked exactly like him, it was almost like Axel 3 was watching himself do those things to Roxas, and he didn't seem to mind it.

Axel 3 then took to his own decision and dropped to his knees to Roxas's side slightly, leaning over a bit and quickly taking Roxas's length into his mouth.

"Mnnnn!" Roxas screamed immediately around Axel 2 when he felt the doubled pleasure rush through him.

Axel 2 groaned lowly when Roxas's voice caused vibrations around him, and he couldn't help but to actually thrust himself a bit faster into Roxas's mouth, almost nearing to go down his throat.

Axel 1 was gripping Roxas tightly around his midsection, nose pressed desperately into the crook of Roxas's neck as he thrusted his hips up erratically into Roxas, low and quiet moans escaping his throat every so often.

Roxas's eyes cracked open a hair, glazed over with much pleasure at everything that was happening to him. He felt all three of them, and it all felt good - even if some of them were only in it for themselves. Roxas felt like he couldn't bear it any longer- he wondered how any of this could be real, this intense, overwhelming pleasure that was like lava, hot and flowing through his body. It made his skin tingle and his toes point; it made his eyes tear up with pleasurable passion and his body tremble hard against their actions.

And all three of the Axels seemed to be enjoying themselves nonetheless as well. Axel 1 could barely contain slamming into Roxas roughly, while Axel 2 moaned breathily as he gently moved Roxas's head back and forth on his erection, and Axel 3 had taken it up to himself to touch his own throbbing arousal with just his hand.

It seemed as if this continued on for what felt like hours to Roxas, when Roxas felt his climax slowly approaching. He arched his spine and shuddered nervously in anticipation for that powerful release that drew nearer. And it seemed all three Axels could tell Roxas was about to come; Axel 3 could tell by the semi-large amount of pre-cum leaking out into his mouth and the fact that Roxas's stomach muscles were clenching; Axel 1 could tell from Roxas's inner muscles tightening more and more; and Axel 2 could see the look of desperation on Roxas's face, his body edging so far they knew it'd only be a few more seconds.

And then it happened. Roxas saw white and he screamed out in ecstasy at the top of his lungs as his body overflowed with indescribable pleasure. Axel 3 pulled back the moment Roxas came, catching some of the warm whiteness on the corner of his mouth and chin. When Roxas's eyes came back into focus he suddenly felt two different things at once. Axel 1 thrusting like there was no tomorrow into Roxas and causing the blond to scream slightly again, and then Axel 2 having his own release.

Roxas's eyes widened to a large degree when he felt his mouth overflow with the thick release and he pulled back, feeling the seed dribble down his chin and then more of Axel 2's come proceeded to spurt out over Roxas's face, catching in large globs in his golden blond hair.

Axel 1 groaned deeply and brought Roxas as close to him as possible and thrusted his hips as hard as he could up against Roxas and buried himself deep inside the blond, squeezing his waist as he did. Roxas soon quickly felt Axel 1 release into him - Roxas could tell that Axel 1 probably released the most because it felt like to him that a lot was coming out of him.

Roxas closed his eyes and felt the wonderful afterglow his body falling limp against Axel 1's frame.

"Ah! Is he okay?" Axel 3, suddenly remembering that he actually didn't have his release himself.

"He's fine," Axel 2 spoke, flicking some of Roxas's bangs out of his eyes. "Okay, Roxas, wake up- we're not through yet!"

Roxas didn't open his eyes, all he did was rest there, his chest heaving up and down as he felt so much blissful and tingling sensations run through him.

"Oi! Roxas! I want a turn now!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Looks like he sucked you pretty good- I call his mouth!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxaaas!"

"Heyy! Roxas!"

Roxas opened his eyes groggily, slowly sitting up from where he had been asleep in his bed. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and winced when he felt the sun shine brightly over his face. Roxas stared blankly forward at the wall in front of him and then liveliness struck through him like a car ramming into a brick wall at eighty miles per hour.

"IT WAS A DREAM!?" Roxas proclaimed, grabbing at his head. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Roxas looked around his room thoroughly, making sure that there weren't three Axels hidden away somewhere, just waiting for the right opportune moment to pounce. It was then that Roxas realized when he went to stand that there was an extremely hard something between his legs.

Roxas blushed dark crimson and practically sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, immediately turning on the cold water in his shower.

About an hour later, Roxas still felt half-asleep from his maybe good maybe bad dream as he stepped slowly down the corridors, planning on heading for breakfast. There were lines under Roxas's eyes and he felt almost deprived and disappointed. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yo! Roxas!"

Roxas almost screamed when he heard Axel's voice, but instead he spun around, looking at the only one, only normal, only Axel walking casually over to Roxas with a smile on his face. Roxas gave the biggest 'I'm serious' face and scowled heavily at Axel.

And then Roxas spoke with the deepest, lowest, angriest, and most deadly and threatening sounding voice he could speak, "_YOU."_

Axel blinked and stopped, "Me?"

Roxas ran towards Axel, pointing at him as he skidded to a halt in front of the tall and confused looking redhead, "You put something in my food last night? Didn't you!"

Axel cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, "Roxas, I was on a mission last night." Axel chuckled slightly and smirked. "Did'ja have a good dream last night or something, Roxy?"

Roxas felt a tingle go up his spine and he bit his bottom lip so tightly he winced. Roxas then turned and began to literally stomp down the corridor, grumbling under his breath.

Axel laughed quietly and tapped his upper arm in boredom, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
